Candles
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Future fic - While Kurt is at NYADA, he gets an unexpected call from his father. The news he receives turns his world upside down -KLAINE-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey!  
So I had this kind of vision/daydream in which Blaine was in a car accident and I told somebody on Twitter about it, and they said I should write a fic about it!**

A huge thank you to my wonderful bèta

_**Azaelia67**_**! And to Manon and **_**ImaGleekBaby**_**, who read this before I decided to post it! **

**Well, here you go! It's only two chapters, by the way! :-)  
I hope you enjoy it! :-)  
**

* * *

Blaine crossed the street to his car, hugging his coat a little closer to protect himself from the freezing rain. When he got there, he quickly unlocked his car, threw the bags with grocery he promise to get for his mum on his way home from school on the back seat, and stepped in.

After a few tries he managed to start his car engine successfully and drove away. The rain was banging loudly on his windshield, drowning out the sound of his car radio. He turned up the volume, just in time to hear the first few tones of Candles. He smiled brightly, remembering singing this song with Kurt. Oh, _Kurt_, the love of his life.

He remembered Kurt's surprise when he told the Warblers he wanted to sing that song with him, the smile that made his beautiful eyes shine so bright, the way his soft lips felt under his, his warm hand cupping his cheek...

He remembered lying in bed, being held by Kurt, while he whispered sweet words in his ear. _Only you, Blaine, only you_. _I'm yours, and nothing can change that. I'll miss you so much, baby. I love you. I love you. _I love you.  
And Blaine had buried his face in his boyfriend's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist, as if he thought he wouldn't leave as long as he held him tight enough.

But he did. He went away to chase his dreams, to New York. But Blaine never felt left behind, Kurt made sure of that. Kurt called him whenever he could, Skyped with him and even wrote him letters.

Yes, his boyfriend had been really busy lately, it was a week ago since he last Skyped with him, and 2 days ago since their last phone call. But Kurt made sure to send him a good morning text every morning and apologize for not being able to call or Skype that day.

Blaine started singing along with the song, remembering all the amazing time he had spent with Kurt and all the amazing time they were going to spend together. Kurt's lack of time gave Blaine the opportunity to focus on his school work, getting high grades and making sure he was able to follow Kurt to New York.

'_Blow the candles out_,' he sang, closing his eyes for just a second, seeing all the most beautiful moments with his boyfriend flashing by. He opened them again, not seeing the truck on his right side, whose driver was downing a can of beer.

'_Looks like a solo tonight.'_ He didn't see him swinging to left, he never saw the huge form of the truck growning even bigger and bigger as it came closer and closer. He only saw Kurt's face, smiling brightly in his memory.

'_But I think I'll be alright_.' He only felt the excruciating pain and heard the loud crash. And after that everything went black.

* * *

Kurt was making his way from campus back to his car. The day had been long and tiring, he wasn't looking forward to cooking when he got home but he refused to eat Rachel's weird food and Finn's burned pizza's. Just when he stepped into his car he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly took it out and saw his father's name flash over the screen. He picked up.

'Hi, dad,' he said cheerfully.

'Kurt? Kurt, why didn't you pick up the phone?'

Kurt frowned. 'What do you mean? I've had- Oh, wait! I don't always have service on campus, sorry. Is it important?'

'Well, yes... it is. Kurt, what are you doing right now?' Burt's voice was shaking and Kurt was getting rather scared.

'Ehm, I'm in the car, but I'm not driving, don't worry. Dad, what's wrong?'

'Kurt, you have to promise me... please, don't freak out, okay? It's under control.'

'Dad, you're scaring me,' Kurt said softly, starting to tremble.

'It's Blaine... He's been in a car crash and from what his mother told me, he's being held in a coma and- Kurt, are you still there?'

Kurt had dropped the phone to the floor and burried his face in his hands, sobbing. His Blaine. _His Blaine_... in a car crash... in a coma...  
_His everything_.

Finn had picked him up from campus and drove him home. Rachel had booked tickets for a flight to Ohio for the very same night and had called his teachers to explain the situation.

And Kurt had just sat there, blaming himself for everything. _I should've called Blaine more often_, he thought. _I should've taken the time to tell him how much I love him_.

But every time he spoke this outloud, Finn would frown and Rachel would tell him not to say 'should've' because he was making it seem like Blaine was dead.

'He isn't,' Rachel would say. 'You will get loads of chances to Skype and call him and tell him just how much you love him.' She kept repeating it while she was driving him to the airport and was still doing so when they arrived there and Kurt stepped out of her car.

He was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand and turned him around. 'Kurt,' she whispered. 'Wish him well when you talk to him, okay.' She had a determination in her voice and it was visible in her eyes: _don't you dare saying you won't speak with him anymore_ and Kurt was incredibly thankful.

He enveloped her in a hug and burried his face in her brown hair. 'I will,' he whispered back before letting go and walking to the airport, ready to go back to Ohio.

His dad almost forced him to sleep for a few hours but Kurt kept declining. 'I'll sleep when I know he's okay,' he kept saying and Burt knew it was a lost battle.

And so he drove his son to the hospital. On their way he could feel Kurt starting to tremble more and more the closer they came. He took his son's hand in his own, something he hadn't done in quite a long time.

'You really don't like hospitals, do you?' he said softly and Kurt shook his head, looking a little sick.

'But this is different,' Kurt said weakly. 'He's going to walk out of this place in no time and maybe we'll get to spend some time together before I have to go back to New York.' Burt didn't reply.

They only just stepped into the hospital when they saw Mrs. Anderson. She came running to them and hugged them both. Her eyes were puffy and red but she had a small smile on her lips.

'Hello dear,' she said to Kurt. 'He's in room 713. They said he should be waking up within this hour. Do you mind if I go get myself some food?'

Kurt shook his head, not looking at the woman, but his eyes focussed on the hallway she just came running from. He knew Blaine was somewhere there. His beautiful Blaine, always happy and sweet and honest... He wanted to hold him in his arms, to see these big hazel eyes staring up at him with that familiar loving look.

'Come on, Kurt,' he heard his dad say. 'Let's go.'

Kurt was getting more scared by every step he took, his body shaking with anticipation. When he stood in front of the door labeled 713 he took a deep breath before pushing it open. The room was small and white and obviously only for temporary use but he didn't see any of that: his eyes were focussed on the black curls on the white sheets. He stepped closer and whimpered at the sight of his boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N This is a **_**I'maGleekBaby**_** worthy cliffhanger, isn't it! ;-)  
Yes, my dear Alice, our cliffhanger war is ON!  
Oh, and I dropped a tiny little HP reference, extra credit to those who notice.. ;-)  
I hope you enjoy this, the next chapter will be on pretty soon! :-D  
Follow me on Twitter (elisahpfreak)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, guys!  
Please, don't hate me, but with a little help from **_**Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**_** and **_**oliviaanne3**_**, I've decided to change my plans and turn this into a multi-chapter fic!  
Another superbig thank you to my beta **_**Azaelia67**_**!  
Also, all the credit goes to **_**It'sNotUnusual**_** for spotting the HP reference! I gave them a little spoiler for a price! ;-)  
I always came up with a good plot (with help from **_**oliviaanne3**_**) and I really hope you're going to enjoy this! It's a little short though, but I wanted to end this chapter in a certain way so yeah...  
Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

_He stepped closer and whimpered at the sight of his boyfriend._

A part of the black curls he loved so much were covered by a white bandage. The left side was soaked in something crimson that made Kurt feel sick. His golden eyes were hidden behind his eyelids but his features lacked those adorable frowns or smiles that were always visible when he was asleep. Kurt saw a large cut running down the neck he loved to place his mouth upon and mark as his own, running all the way down to were the bedspread covered his body.

Kurt choked back a sob and sat down on the chair standing next to the bed. He took Blaine's hand in his own, running his thumb over the small cuts on the back.

He felt his fathers heavy hand squeeze his shoulder in a comforting manner. He sighed at the touch. 'Kurt,' Burt said softly. 'He'll be okay. He's a fighter, remember?'

Kurt smiled a bit at that. 'He always sang Fighter by Christina Arguilera while he was boxing. I never really figured out why-'

'And he'll do it again,' Burt said firmly. 'Maybe then you can ask him why he's singing a song about being a strong woman while he's punching a bag.' Kurt laughed at that but stopped as soon as his eyes fell on Blaine again.

He remembered what the nurses told him when his dad was in a coma. _You can try talking to him, it might stimulate the waking process_. He had tried at the time, it hadn't really worked. But that didn't mean it wouldn't work this time, did it?

'Blaine, baby,' Kurt said. 'Blaine, I'm right here. Can you hear me, honey? Can you squeeze my hand if you can here me?'

No response. He felt Burt's grip on his shoulder tighten and sighed. Mrs Anderson came back into the room, shooting Kurt and Burt a small smile before sitting down on the other side of the bed.

Kurt was about to let go of his boyfriend's hand to shake hers and apologize about his rudeness earlier when he felt it... _A squeeze_.

Blaine was squeezing his hand. Very soft, of course, but the pressure couldn't be anything else. Kurt's eyes shot to the curly haired boy in the bed.

'Blaine, _Blaine_! Baby, can you wake up for me?' His eyelashes began to flutter a little. 'That's it, sweetie. C'mon, I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours, okay?'

A tiny smile appeared on Blaine's face but quickly made place for a look of confusion. He opened his eyes, only to squeeze them closed again to protect his eyes from the sudden bright light. He blinked a few times to let them adjust and then the hazel beauties found Kurt's baby blues.

'Kurt,' he breathed, the tiniest of smiles finding its way back to his face. Kurt couldn't help but smile back. Burt went out to go looking for a nurse.

'I'm right here, baby,' he choked, his eyes swimming with tears, causing Blaine's smile to turn into a frown.

'Kurt, honey, why are you crying?' Kurt couldn't help the sob that escaped him. Blaine had just woken up from a coma, lying in the hospital with cuts all over his body and he was worried about _Kurt_.

'It's nothing, baby,' he said, running his hand over Blaine's knuckles. 'I just-' Kurt stopped talking as his boyfriend's expression changed from confusion to pure shock.

'Kurt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at NYADA-'

'Blaine Anderson,' Kurt said firmly. 'You are _way_ more important than anything else!'

Blaine sent him another smile before frowning again. 'But I'm fine,' he said. He looked around the bed for the first time, his eyes widening as they saw his mom, Burt and the strange room. 'W-what...'

'Blaine,' Mrs. Anderson said softly, taking her son's other hand. 'Blaine, sweetie, you were in a car accident...' If possible Blaine's eyes grew even wider.

'B-but- how- w-when... I- I don't... _Oh_.' Blaine looked at his mother. 'I was doing some grocery shopping for you, wasn't I ?' he asked. Mrs. Anderson nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

'I know, I'm so sorry, baby boy! It's all my fault-'

'NO, mum!' Blaine cut in, and Kurt admired the boy for being the one to comfort everyone in the room, while he was the one who just awoke from a coma. 'It's not your fault! And...' He frowned as if he was deep in thought. 'I think it's not mine either. I think the truck driver was drinking alcohol... But I'm not sure-'

'He was,' Burt said, walking back into the room, followed by two nurses who walked straight to the bed.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and stepped away in order to give them more space, and saw Mrs. Anderson doing the same. Instead he stood straight across Blaine, putting a hand on his ankle and sending him a comforting smile. Blaine smiled back, and let his gaze trail down to Kurt's hand on his leg. His eyes widened.

'Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt_-' He looked and sounded like he was about to start hyperventilating and tears were falling from his eyes fast. 'Kurt, Kurt.' Kurt quickly made his way to Blaine's bedside, pushing one of the nurses away and took his boyfriend's hand again, scared.

'Shh, baby,' he said. 'Shh, calm down, calm down. What is it?' Blaine didn't calm down but started sobbing, looking borderline hysterical.

'I can't f-f-feel you,' he sobbed. Kurt was confused.

'What?'

'Y-you had your h-h-hand on my ankle and I-I- I can't...'

'What are you saying, Blaine?' Kurt was getting a little hysterical himself, panic rising up in his chest, knowing what was going to come.

'I can't feel my legs!'

* * *

**A/N Wait... Did I just do that?  
Well *cough* I hope you enjoyed this!  
Oh, and Alice? COME AT ME, BITCH! ;-) My cliffhangers are the best! ;-)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, guys! :-D  
OMDG! I'm getting SUCH an overwhelming response to this story! And honestly, it just started out as a bit of a joke, something I came up with when I was still drugged from all the Klangst in Dance with Somebody!  
I'm really glad you like it, though, and my reviewers are the best! :-D  
To those thinking: *cough* Quinn Fabray *cough*... Honestly, when I started writing this, I didn't even think about that but I guess you're right. But trust me, the story will be a lot different than hers!  
Another HUGE thanks to my amazing beta _Azaelia67_! And _ImaGleekBaby_ for simply being the wonderful** **you**** who's always there to listen! :-) Love you to pieces, Alice! ;-)  
Enjoy! :-D**

* * *

The next thirty minutes went by in a haze. The nurse had pulled Kurt away from the bed to try and calm Blaine down and examine him. Kurt had fallen straight into his father's arms and buried his face in his chest. He kept telling himself to stay strong, to be there for Blaine who still had tears streaming down his face and a defeated look on his face.

That's what Kurt hated the most. The defeated look on Blaine's face. His boyfriend was probably the strongest person he'd ever met, and to see him looking like he was about to give up fighting was... devastating.

A few doctors were called into the room and they started examining Blaine too, asking him all kind of questions and touching his body. When they were finally done, they stepped away from the bed, and started talking to a crying Mrs Anderson. Apparently Blaine had to have a MRI-scan to see if his brain was damaged. Kurt took this chance to walk up to his boyfriend, who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. His face was expressionless and he didn't even look up when Kurt took his hand.

'Blaine,' Kurt whispered. Blaine didn't even blink, but just kept staring with those unseeing eyes. 'Blaine, it'll be alright...' Blaine sniffed, a single tear falling from his eye. 'It will be, baby. I _promise_-'

'_Kurt_,' Blaine whined, now full on crying. 'Kurt, I'm so scared... So scared...' Kurt's heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend.

'I know, sweetie. But it's going to be alright-'

'Excuse me, boys.' One of the nurses who had her hands on Blaine's portable bed offered Kurt a small smile, gesturing for him to let go of Blaine's hand. He did, after softly kissing his fingertips.

'I love you,' he said quietly.

'I love you too,' Blaine replied, offering Kurt a pained smile before he was rolled out of the room.

Kurt was still standing at the same spot next to where the bed stood a moment before, staring at the door the love of his life just disappeared through.

* * *

It felt like hours before Blaine was finally rolled back into the room. When he finally was, he had his eyes closed, looking asleep, but with a very pained expression on his face.

'He's awake,' one of the nurses whispered to Kurt, as if she could read his mind. He simply nodded in reply.

A tall blonde woman stepped into the room and immediately went to Mrs Anderson, Burt and Kurt to shake their hands.

'I'm Dr Winters,' she said without the slightest trace of a smile. She turned to Blaine's mother. 'Can I have a word with you, Mrs Anderson?' Mrs. Anderson shot Blaine a nervous look and quickly wiped her eyes, before nodding.

'Yes, of course.' The women stepped outside the room, followed by the nurses who walked the other way.

Burt was biting his lip, and looked like he was going to say something but didn't know how to put it into words. Kurt had only once seen his dad looking this uncomfortable: when his mother died. Kurt turned his back to his father and walked to Blaine's bedside, taking his hand.

'Hey, there, gorgeous,' he said quietly. Blaine opened his eyes, and as soon as they found Kurt's, he seemed to relax a little.

'Hi...' Kurt used his hand that wasn't holding Blaine's to stroke a few curls from his boyfriend's forehead. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to his cheek. When he pulled back he had closed his eyes again, but no longer wore the pained expression.

'Blaine?' Mrs Anderson's small voice filled the room, causing Kurt, Blaine and Burt to look up. Dr Winters was standing next to her, looking if possible even more serious. The tension reappeared in Blaine's body, and his hand tightened around Kurt's.

'Blaine, I have good news and bad news,' Dr Winters said. 'Let's start with the bad news, shall we?' Nobody replied. 'From the many tests we've run, we concluded that you are paralysed below the waist.'

Blaine was shaking furiously now and Mrs Anderson was fighting back her sobs. Burt had visibly paled and dropped in the nearest chair and Kurt felt his stomach sink.

'The good, well _better_, news is that the problem is in your spine. It's only temporary, and with enough time, hard work and lots of physiotherapy we will probably be able to restore it.'

'_Probably_?' Blaine choked. His grip on Kurt's hand was almost painful now, but he couldn't care less.

'Most likely,' Dr Winters replied. 'It will take a lot of time, though. You shouldn't expect it to just magically be fixed in a few months-'

'And until then?' Blaine's voice was shaking, he was obviously trying to fight back tears.

'Until then you'll be in a wheelchair. In a few days you'll be able to follow a few ''classes'' in here to learn how to properly use it. We'll find you a good physiotherapist and in a few weeks, when you're ready, you can start slowly.' Blaine just nodded, still shaking and tears in his eyes but no emotion on his face. It scared Kurt more than anything.

Dr Winters looked around and sighed. With a muttered 'good luck' she walked out of the room, leaving a painful silence. Nobody met anyone's eyes until Blaine spoke up and all the eyes fell on him.

'Mom, you should go home,' he whispered. Mrs Anderson's eyes widened.

'W-what?'

'Please, _leave_,' he pleaded, staring at the ceiling again. 'I- I'm sorry, Mr Hummel, but could you leave as well? Thanks for stopping by-'

'Burt,' Burt cut in. 'You can call me Burt son, and yes, if you want us to then of course we will.' Kurt felt his father's hand on his shoulder, silently asking him to come along. He made a move to stand up but Blaine's eyes widened, pulling him back roughly.

'No, please, stay,' he whispered, staring deep into Kurt's eyes. 'Will you please stay with me?' Kurt looked at his dad and Mrs Anderson, who both nodded. He turned back to his boyfriend.

'Of course I'll stay, honey,' he whispered back. 'I'll do anything you want.'

Mrs Anderson stepped forward, pressing her lips to her son's forehead to kiss him goodbye. 'I love you, Blainey,' she said. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' Blaine just nodded, still not meeting her eyes.

'Goodbye, son,' Burt said to Blaine before leaning forward to give Kurt a hug. 'Call me, okay?'

Kurt nodded, offering his dad a tiny smile before he joined Mrs Anderson and left the room. Kurt kept his gaze on the door until he heard a small sob from the boy in the hospital bed. Blaine had his eyes squeezed closed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked so helpless.

'Oh, baby,' Kurt whispered, feeling just as helpless as Blaine looked. The curly haired boy opened his eyes.

'Will you lie with me?' Kurt nodded, standing up and lifting the sheets and crawling under it. He had very little space and it was rather uncomfortable, but Blaine immediately turned his head and buried it in Kurt's chest.

Kurt wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, feeling the sobs wrecking through his body. 'W-will you s-s-sing for me?' Kurt pushed his face into Blaine's curls, inhaling deeply before he lifted his head again and started singing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

* * *

**A/N This was probably the hardest chapter I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I have no idea what the healing process is like, so I kind of made something up... Yeah, hate on me, y'all!  
I hope you enjoyed it either way! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey, guys!  
I'm sorry it took me so long to update but with my exams I can't really find the time! I'll try and update Let The Light Bring You Home (my badboy!Blaine) as well soon, but I'm not sure.  
Thanks to my wonderful bèta **_**Azaelia67**_**! 3  
I hope you enjoy this! :-)  
**

* * *

Kurt jumped up when he heard the doorbell. He made his way over to the front door so fast that he almost tripped over the coffee table.

'Woah, calm down, kiddo,' he heard Burt exclaim, but he could hear the smile in his father's voice. He ran the last part and threw the door open to reveal his boyfriend in a wheelchair. The cuts and bruises were fading from his face and the wound at the side of his head was no longer bandaged. He wore a big grin.

Kurt didn't hesitate but immediatly threw himself in Blaine's arms, pressing his lips against his. They stayed like that for more than ten seconds, no tongue, no urge, just kissing, showing their love for each other. When they finally pulled away, Kurt found himself sitting on Blaine's lap. He quickly stood up.

'Oh, sorry,' he murmured, but Blaine laughed.

'It's fine, love,' he said. 'I didn't mind at all!' Kurt sent him a shy smile before stepping aside to let him in. Blaine rolled forward but got stuck at the step. Kurt heard him curse under his breath but waited a few seconds before offering his help. He knew Blaine wanted to be as independent as possible, he spoke his fears about not being able to do things on his own the day after he heard he was going to be in a wheelchair. But when Blaine finally exclaimed 'FUCK' loud enough for the entire street to hear, Kurt leaned forward.

'Do you want me to help you?' he whispered. His boyfriend looked up. He could see the small pain in his eyes as he nodded and Kurt helped him in.

As soon as they were inside the house, Kurt let go of the wheelchair and let Blaine roll himself into the living room. Burt and Carole immediatly stood up as planned.

'We're out, sweethearts,' Carole said, kissing both Kurt and Blaine on their cheeks while Burt grabbed their coats. 'Goodbye!'

'Goodbye,' Kurt and Blaine said before the door slammed close, leaving them alone in the living room.

'Do you want something to drink?' Kurt asked, breaking the silence. Blaine shook his head, and kept his eyes trained on the floor. Kurt frowned.

'What is it, baby?' Blaine just shrugged. Kurt kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands into his own. 'Blaine, sweetie, please tell me what's on your mind.' When Blaine finally looked up he had tears in his eyes.

'Why did Burt and Carole leave?' Kurt's eyes widened. He didn't want to tell Blaine about how he had asked them to leave when Blaine arrived so they could be alone. He knew they couldn't go to his room because it was upstairs... He lowered his head as he replied.

'Uh, I- I guess they just-'

'They don't want to be around me, right?' Kurt's head shot up and he saw tears streaming down Blaine's face. His heart stung as he took in his boyfriend's hurt face.

'What? No-'

'My mum is doing the same,' Blaine said and his voice cracked. 'She doesn't know how to act around me so she stays away all day.' Kurt raised one of his hands to Blaine's face and brushed away his tears.

'I asked my dad and Carole to leave because I thought you'd like it to spend some time with me alone and since I can't really carry you up the stairs...' Blaine chuckled through his tears before Kurt continued.

'They would never take distance because they don't know how to act around you. And I'm sure it's the same for your mother. She loves you, Blaine. And maybe it's hard for her right now, but she loves you so much. My dad and Carole love you and I love you, baby. I love you so much!'

'I love you too,' Blaine said with a tearful smile before pulling Kurt into a hug.

'So, what movie do you want to watch, baby?' Kurt asked, standing back up and walking over the pile of dvd's lying next to the tv.

'Can we watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2?' Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt laughed.

'And watch you sobbing for a good thirty minutes over Snape's death again? No, thanks!' Blaine snorted with laughter.

'I didn't cry for thirty minutes, Kurt, you're exaggerating,' he said. 'But _fine_! You pick a movie, then.' He rolled to his boyfriend who was going through the pile of dvd's with a slight frown on his face. They both looked up when the doorbell rang.

Kurt made his way over to the door and opened it to reveal a group of eight teenagers. Kurt immedialy spotted Artie, Tina, Brittany and Sugar but he only recognise some of the other faces from seeing them in the hallway once or twice.

'Hey Kurt,' Tina said with her kind smile. 'Is Blaine here?' Kurt smiled and nodded, stepping aside to let them all in. He saw Blaine's face lit up as he saw them.

'Hey, guys,' he said happily. The group laughed and waved at Blaine, some of them looking a bit uncomfortable and a small boy with messy black hair was staring at him with big sad eyes. As soon as he caught Kurt looking at him he lowered his head, letting his hair cover his eyes. Blaine also noticed this and frowned a little.

'Ryan,' he said softly and the boy looked up. 'This is my boyfriend Kurt.' He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him closer. 'Kurt, this is Ryan. He's new and a very close friend.' Ryan's head shot up at that, and a huge grin appeared on his face, obviously touched by Blaine's words.

Blaine had told him about Ryan. About how he had transfered to McKinley at the start of the year and immediatly became the football team's newest target. Blaine and the rest of the Glee club took him under their wing and discovered his great singing voice, that had won them Sectionals.

One day Ryan had turned up at Blaine's place crying his eyes out. Blaine had immediatly let him in and calmed him down. Ryan told him he was gay and about how he told his mother that afternoon. His mother had accepted him but made him swear not to tell his dad, because she was sure he would kick Ryan out. That obviously stung.

After that Blaine had turned into some sort of mentor to Ryan and they grew pretty close. Kurt once joked about how that was exactly how they started out, but Blaine had laughed and shook his head. '_No, Kurt_,' he had said. '_We both know it has always been more than just close friends and helping each other out between us_.'

'Hi, Ryan,' Kurt said friendly, taking a step forward to the dark haired boy and holding out his hand. 'Blaine told me a lot about you.' Ryan grinned again.

'Hi, Kurt,' he said happily, shaking Kurt's hand. 'Blaine talks about you all the time. And when I say all the time, I mean _all_ the time.' Kurt laughed, winking at Blaine who blushed a little. Both of them noticed Ryan's face falling as soon as he laid eyes on Blaine again. But before either of them could say anything, Tina spoke up.

'As soon as we heard what happened we started preparing a song to cheer you up a bit. To make you realise that we're all here for you and we're going to help you through everything. But then we were approached by some of your old friends and they wanted to do this number with us. I think they'll be here in-' She was cut of by the doorbell ringing and laughed. 'Well, I guess that's them!' She ran to the door before Kurt or Blaine could even move and threw it open, revealing a group of boys wearing navy-blue blazers.

'Hello, Warblers,' Tina said, stepping aside to let them in. Blaine's smile was the brightest Kurt had seen since the accident. The boys all grinned at Kurt and Blaine from where they were now standing next to the New Directions. A blonde Warbler was staring at Blaine with an intense gaze, almost literaly jumping up and down and eyes looking as though they were about to pop out. The dark haired boy standing next to him watched him, looking slightly amused. The New Directions looked confused.

'Jeff,' Blaine said amused. The blonde boy looked up, now actually jumping up and down. Blaine spread his arms, and smirked at the boy. 'Come here.' Jeff immediatly threw himself in Blaine's arms.

'I missed you, Blainey,' he exclaimed. 'I missed you and Kurtie and when they called us about what happened... We were so scared, Blainey! And I know we haven't really spoken properly after the whole slushie incident, but I'm _so_ sorry! We all are! And even Sebastian is here now-' Sebastian raised his hand as a greet, sending Kurt and Blaine nervous smiles and trying to ignore Artie and Tina's glares. 'And we just wanted to let you know that we're here for you so please don't be mad, because-'

'_Jeff_,' Blaine cut in. 'You're rambling.' Jeff's mouth snapped close. Blaine smiled at him. 'It's okay, man,' he said. 'I've kind of forgiven Sebastian! How can you think I can't forgive you, Jeff?' Jeff grinned at him and stood back up, rejoining the two Glee clubs who were watching the exchange with a small smile.

'Anyway,' Tina said. 'This is for you, Blaine. You're not alone.' The Warblers started a familiar melody and Ryan took a step forward and sang:

_I've been alone,  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

He took a step back and Tina joined in:

_I've seen you crying  
You feel like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

All the New Directions started singing with the Warblers in perfect harmony :

_That baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
Cause it don't matter what will come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Artie rolled to the front and sent Blaine a small smile.

_I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
_  
Brittany joined in:

_Everytime I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me_

Kurt looked at Blaine to see a few tears leaking from his eyes as he watched his friends sing. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand, who raised his hazel eyes to meet Kurt's blue ones and smiled brightly.

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what will come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Tina gave Kurt a meaningful look and he let go of his boyfriend's hand, joining his old Glee clubs and sang :

_Well, I'm still in trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need them  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realise_

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what will come to me  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Kurt walked back to his now crying boyfriend and grabbed his hand, now being the only one singing.

_Cause it don't matter what will come to be  
_  
Blaine joined him with a loving look in his eyes.

_Our love is all we need_

To make it through

They ended the song in perfect harmony, both having tears streaming down their face. Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, feeling his huge smile and hearing their friends cheer.

They were going to make it, even though Kurt had to go back to New York the next day. Blaine wasn't alone here, and when he needed him, Kurt would be there.

Because their love was all they needed to make it through.

* * *

**A/N This was kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it either way! :-)  
Love y'all!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm sorry for not uploading earlier but I was on vacation to Germany for a week. I wrote this in Germany but I didn't have any internet (for a **_**week!**_** It's freakin' toture!) so I couldn't put it only earlier.  
I hope you enjoy it! :-)  
**

* * *

The two Glee clubs left soon after; the Warblers had to go back to Dalton and the New Directions to McKinley. Soon Kurt and Blaine were left alone in the Hudmel house again.

'I'm so glad they came over,' Blaine said happily. 'All the New Directions.. All the Warblers... They really care!'

'Of course they care, Blaine,' Kurt said, smiling fondly at the exited puppy that was his boyfriend. 'They love you!' He took a few steps closer to him and leaned forward, cupping his cheeks. '_I_love you.'

'I love you too, Kurt.'

Blaine smiled and closed the gap between their lips. Kurt slowly moved his lips against Blaine's with his hands still on the other boy's face. Blaine lifted his hands too, sneaking them behind Kurt and pushing up his shirt, letting his hand slide of his bare skin. Kurt gasped and Blaine used the opportunaty to push his tongue inside his boyfriends mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance when Kurt felt a small ache coming up in his back from constantly bending over. He groaned softly at the pain and Blaine immediatly pulled back, frowning.

'Did I hurt you,' he asked, obviously worried.

'No,' Kurt quickly said. 'No, not at all, sweetie! It's just that... Well, my back kind of hurts from.. you know, bending over...' Blaine's eyes widened in realisation.

'Oh, god, I'm sorry, baby,' he said. Kurt opened his mouth to tell Blaine not to apologize but Blaine had already rolled away to the couch. He stopped next to it and grabbed the sides of his wheelchair tightly. Kurt realised just in time what he was going to do.

'Blaine,' he exclaimed, shocked. Blaine looked up, stopping dead in his tracks.

'What,' he asked. Kurt sent him a disbelieving look.

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Uh...' Blaine looked uncertain. 'Climbing on the couch?'

'Looks more like you're trying to kill yourself.' Kurt quickly made his way over to his boyfriend, taking his wrists in a firm grip. 'What were you thinking?'

'I just wanted to lie on the couch with you,' Blaine said, frowning. 'Your back was hurting so I thought-'

'You thought _let's come up with some crazy plan that will definitely get me hurt and scare the hell out of my boyfriend_,' Kurt interrupted a little angry.

'No, I thought _this stupid chair has caused enough trouble as it is and let's not add my boyfriends aching back to that_.'

Kurt looked softened a little as he stared back into those hazel eyes that were sparkling with passion.

'As much as I love making out with you one the couch, Blaine,' Kurt said, making Blaine chuckle dispite the situation, 'let me _help_you... It doesn't make you weak or something! It will only make sure you're not getting yourself hurt.' Blaine bowed his head, staring at his lap and avoiding Kurt's eyes.

'I know, baby,' he said quietly. 'It's just... it makes me feel so.. _helpless_...' Kurt put his fingers under Blaine's chin, lifting his head up and forcing him to meet his eyes.

'Blaine,' he said firmly. 'How can you be _helpless_ when I'm _helping you_?' Blaine laughed shakily, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips before replying.

'I guess it's because I'm not able to help myself, you know. And I guess I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me because I need your help.' He whispered the last part as if he was hoping Kurt wouldn't hear it. He did.

'W-what,' he whispered back. '_Obligated to stay with you_? I- I don't-'

'Forget about it, Kurt,' Blaine said softly, before putting an obviously fake smile on his face. 'So, are you going to help me on the couch? Or don't you want that make out session anymore.' For not the first time that afternoon Kurt stared at his boyfriend with an disbelieving look.

'Blaine, what do you mean?' Blaine still didn't meet Kurt's eyes when he muttered his reply.

'It really doesn't matter, Kurt. It probably just me over reacting.'

'Blaine,' Kurt said sternly. 'The last time you told me that, your cornea was deeply scratched and you had to have surgery. I don't fall for that anymore.'

'It's nothing, Kurt, trust me.'

'If it's bothering you, it's obviously something.' Blaine took a deep breath, knowing that Kurt wouldn't give up before he got an honest answer.

'I just have a feeling that maybe you feel _obligated_to stay with me because you're my boyfriend when the accident happened... I mean, maybe you were already planning on breaking up with me before it happened-'

'That's bullshit, Blaine, and you know it is! You _know_I love you!' Blaine sighed, slowly raising his eyes, still hesistant about meeting Kurt's.

'Maybe you want to break up with me _because_of the accident,' he whispered.

'Why would I want to break up with you because you were in a car accident, Blaine,' Kurt said incredable.

'Maybe it's because of what the accident _caused_...' Blaine finally met Kurt's eyes and saw that his boyfriend was still confused. Still not understanding what he was on about. Oh, Kurt. Sweet, innocent Kurt...

'Sex, Kurt,' Blaine yelled. '_Sex_! I don't know if I can.. you know, still have sex! And what if you get bored, Kurt? I mean, you have all the reason to, if I can't give you what you need-' He was cut off by Kurt's loud snort.

'Wow, Blaine,' he spat. 'I've been trying to reassure you for over half an hour and you're still not able to get it into your _thick _skull?'

'What-'

'I LOVE YOU, BLAINE,' he yelled. 'You're the love of my life and you think I will leave you if we're not able to have _sex_?'

'I just-'

'No, Blaine, just no! I love _you_, and yes, the sex is awesome, but the only reason it's awesome is because it's with _you_! I don't want to have sex with anyone other than you!'

'But what if I can never have sex again?' Blaine's voice was tiny and tears were filling his eyes.

'Oh, Blaine...' Kurt wrapped his arms around the younger boy, pulling his head against his chest. 'The doctor said it was only temporarily. You will be alright, trust me. And besides, I honestly don't care if we can't have sex, as long as you let me stay with you.'

'Please, don't leave me,' Blaine whimpered, and Kurt could feel tears slowly starting to soak his shirt. 'I love you so much, Kurt. You mean everything to me and you're so perfect and if you ever stop loving me, I'll let you go. But for now, please, _please_, don't leave me.'

'I won't, Blaine,' he whispered back. 'Not now, not ever.' He was sad that Blaine was crying but happy that he was opening up to Kurt. The countertenor had felt Blaine's tension for days but didn't mention it, knowing that when the time was right he would tell what was bothering him.

He pulled away before putting his arms under Blaine's legs and behind his shoulders. He slowly lifted his boyfriend from his wheelchair and placed him gently on the couch. Blaine sent him a loving smile dispite the tears that were still streaming down his face.

Kurt straddled his hips and kissed him, just as slow and gentle as before. Blaine moaned as Kurt started kissing along his jaw and then lowered his lips to his neck. Blaine bended his neck, allowing Kurt more excess. Kurt sucked softly as he moved his hands to Blaine's waistband.

They were rudely interrupted when they heard somebody in the room clear their throat, causing both boys to look up in shock.

Cooper Anderson was standing in the living room, staring at his little brother being marked by his boyfriend.

'Well, this is awkward,' he said with a small laugh in his voice. 'Mum told me you were here, Blaine and since every family has a spare key somewhere... Yeah, you know...'

'Cooper,' Kurt said cheerfully, climbing off Blaine to stand next to the couch, quickly straightening out his clothes, ignoring the fact that Cooper kind of forced his way into his house. 'What are you doing here?' Kurt had thought it was a stupid question: obviously Cooper was here to see his little brother! But then Blaine spoke up.

'Yes, _Cooper_. What the fuck are you doing here,' he spat. Both Kurt and Cooper flinched at the curse word and the _venom_in the usually dapper Blaine's voice.

'I- eh... I came here to see you, of course,' Cooper said a bit uncertain.

'And you couldn't make it earlier because...?' And Kurt understood. Blaine had needed his brother when he was in the hospital. He needed his brother with him, like he had needed him after the whole Sadie Hawkins dance tragedy. Like he had needed him after he took a slushie containing rock salt to his eye. And, as usual, Cooper hadn't been there.

'I- I had an a-audition...'

'An audition, Cooper.' Blaine's voice was broken, losing all its confidence and Cooper's eyes grew wider. 'An _audition_? You really care _that_little?'

'Care that little? Blaine, I-'

'I've got to go,' Blaine whispered to Kurt completely ignoring his brother now. Kurt was looking from brother to brother and eventually made up his mind. He lifted Blaine back into his wheelchair and leaned forward for another kiss.

'I love you,' Blaine whispered against his lips.

'I love you too,' Kurt said before pulling away and walking with Blaine to the front door. He helped him past that damned step and returned the last kiss happily before Blaine rolled away, heading towards the Anderson residence.

As he watched his boyfriend leave he could feel Cooper trying to sneak out of the house past him but Kurt slammed an arm against his chest, roughly pushing him back into his living room after slamming the door closed.

'You, Cooper Anderson, are even a bigger asshole than I originally thought, and trust me, that says something.'

'I- I don't,' Cooper stuttered before being interrupted again by a raging Kurt.

'Blaine _needed_ you there, Cooper, like he needed you all these other times,' he yelled. 'But just like all the other times, you. Weren't. There.' He punctured every word with a  
punch to Cooper's arm.

'Your brother is _paralysed from the waist_ and you dump him for a fucking _audition_? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!'

'I- I just...' Cooper's voice trailed off and he sank down on the couch, his head in his hands. 'I can't do this.'

'Do what?' Kurt asked roughly.

'See my brother get hurt,' he whispered. 'It keeps happening and I can't handle it-'

'You can't handle it, Cooper,' Kurt spat, losing all sympathy for the older Anderson. '_You_can't handle it? How do you think Blaine must have felt? Oh, wait! I'll tell you because evidently you're too stupid to figure it out.' Cooper's eyes widened.

'Kurt-'

'Blaine is _broken_, Cooper. And at first I had trouble with trying to think of ways to fix him, to make him feel as loved as he truly deserves.'

'Kurt, I-'

'But then I realised it doesn't matter. I don't need to change the way I act around him because he didn't change either! He's still Blaine, Cooper! He's still dapper handsome sweet Blaine, always caring about others, which is frustrating and endearing, and _so_Blaine.

Another thing that is _so_ Blaine, is his insecurity. I held a _crying_Blaine in my arms about five minutes ago because he was scared. Do you know what he was scared of, Cooper?'

'I- Kurt, you need to-'

'He was scared that I was going to leave him. He was scared I was going to leave him because there is a small possibility that we couldn't have sex. What you walked in on, is me _reassuring_him.' That silenced Cooper.

'You, you and that lousy father of yours, both gave Blaine a fucking _trauma_! He's so scared of people leaving him, he's so scared of being alone that sometimes he's simply too scared to be himself!

And then you run around and do _this_to him? Practically say to him that an audition for a part you'll never get is more important than his health?'

'Kurt, Blaine is...' Cooper's voice trailed of and he stared over Kurt's shoulder.

'Blaine is what, Cooper?'

'Behind you,' a soft familiar voice said.

Kurt spun around to see Blaine in the doorstep, tears leaking from his eyes and a sad smile on his face.

'B-Blaine,' Kurt stuttered. 'How long have you been standing there?'

'Long enough. I forgot my jacket and I used your spare key to get in,' Blaine whispered back before turning to Cooper. 'Forget what Kurt said-'

'No, Blaine,' Kurt snapped. 'No! I'm so _sick_ of you always trying to be this fucking _gentleman_! Can't you just be upset with someone? Just _once_? Can't you just be _selfish_for a change?'

'I'm sorry-'

'NO!' Kurt was yelling now, making Blaine flinched slightly. 'No, goddamnit! I don't want you to be sorry, Blaine! I want you to scream at me, to tell me to shut up! I want you to stand up for yourself, because I won't leave you if you do that once in a while-'

'_Maybe_, Kurt,' Blaine interrupted, his voice raising with every word. 'Maybe I have anger coursing through my vains every damn second since the accident! Maybe I feel like punching everything within my reach, trying to inflict just a little bit of the pain I'm feeling inside! But there's a _reason_ I'm not showing those emotions, Kurt, and it's _not_me trying to be a GENTLEMAN!'

'No, of course it's not,' Kurt yelled back. Cooper was staring at the two screaming boys, his eyes wider than ever. 'It's you trying to keep the people you love close. Not showing those emotions to make sure you don't push anybody away.'

All the anger seemed to leak from Blaine's body with every word Kurt spoke and he put his head in his hands, sighing.

'Blaine,' Cooper whispered. Blaine didn't look up. 'Blaine, sometimes getting mad at somebody means keeping them even closer. What Kurt said... I think I deep down _knew_ all of that but I simply pushed it away. But when Kurt called me out I realised just how much I was hurting you and I'm _so_sorry!' Blaine looked up, tears streaming down his face.

'I know you won't just forgive me for all of that,' the older Anderson continued. 'I don't even want you to. But what I'm trying to say is that sometimes getting angry at someone is _exactly_what they need. I'm really grateful at Kurt for yelling at me,' he looked up and sent Kurt a small smile, 'because I showed me what I was doing wrong.'

Blaine grabbed Cooper's hand and roughly pulled him forward. He wrapped his arms around his brother's frame and buried his head in his shoulder.

'I love you, you fucking asshole,' he whispered, making Cooper chuckly.

'I love you too, Blainers,' he whispered back. 'I'll make it up to you. I promise, Blaine. I'll be the big brother you deserve.'

Blaine sniffed before pulling away, smiling at his brother. He then turned to Kurt.  
'I'm not sorry for yelling at you, baby,' he said winking, making both Cooper and Kurt laugh. 'Thanks... For saying everything I didn't have the balls to say. I love you so much.' Kurt lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine shoulders and pulling him into another strong hug.

'I love you too.' He pulled away and wiped the tears of his boyfriends face. 'So, are we going to kick Cooper out of my house and continue making out?'

'_Hey_,' Cooper exclaimed as Blaine laughed.

'Good plan,' he said happily and Kurt helped him into the house, passed the step before pushing Cooper outside.

'Goodbye, Cooper,' he said to a both amused and offended looking Cooper before shutting the door in his face.

He turned back to a grinning Blaine and slowly stepped forward until the curly haired boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a seering kiss, but not before making a mental note to change the location of his spare key...

Was the under-the-doormat trick to obvious?

* * *

** A/N So... Was that okay? Did the German air do any good to my writing skills?  
Let me know by dropping a review! ;-)  
Follow me on Twitter ( elisahpfreak)!  
BTW! I made Tumblr! The name is exactly the same as this (elisahpstarkid)! If you want, please, follow me! I'll upload some previews for this and other fics sometimes.. ;-)  
Love y'all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm sorry...  
I'm really, really sorry. Please, **_**please**_** don't hate me!  
I promise I won't take that long for the next update, okay?  
I could give you an intire explaination but it would just bore you so...  
Enjoy! :-)  
**

* * *

'Thank you very much, sir,' Kurt said before hanging up and putting his phone down on the coffee table. He sank down in the chair stood next to the couch and buried his head in his hands.

He just called with his head teacher at NYADA. He explained the situation again and asked if it was possible for him to take off a few more weeks to take care of Blaine, before going back to New York.

Kurt raised his head and looked at his boyfriend. Blaine laid spread out on the couch, fast asleep. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly, forming a tiny smile on the curly haired boy's face.

'Kurt...'

It was the softest of whispers, almost unheared but it brought the biggest of smiles to his face and made his heart swell with love. His boyfriend was dreaming of him and smiling.

He stood up from the chair and walked up to the couch, lying down next to a sleeping Blaine's form, careful not to wake him. He wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him just a bit closer.

Blaine moaned contently, his smile growing wider as his buried his face in Kurt's chest. He started muttering in his sleep again; he could only make out a few words, words that sounded a lot like 'I love you, Kurt'.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kurt felt soft wet lips moving against his neck and couldn't help but moan.

'Good morning, gorgeous,' Blaine chuckled and Kurt shivered from the feeling of the warm breath against his skin.

' ''Good afternoon'' is more like it, sweetheart,' Kurt replied, tangling his fingers in Blaine's ungelled curls. 'It's almost six.' His eyes widened with realisation. 'Shit! I have to make dinner.' He tried to get up but Blaine pulled him back, causing Kurt to fall on top of his boyfriend, making them both giggle.

'Blaine,' Kurt gasped, laughing and trying to loosen his boyfriends grip. 'Blaine, I really have to go make dinner! We're already very late!'

'Well then, just order Chinese, or something like that,' Blaine replied, reattaching his lips to Kurt's neck, drawing a moan from the taller boy, followed shortly by another giggle.

'Oh, I hate you, Blaine,' Kurt said laughing, closing his eyes at the feeling of his boyfriends soft lips. He felt Blaine's chuckle more than he heard it.

'No, you don't,' he breathed between the soft kisses. 'You love me, don't you?' Kurt moaned again. He shook his head half hearted, but shivered when Blaine nipped his skin

'Say you love me, Kurt,' Blaine said firmly. 'Don't you love me?'

'_God_, Blaine,' Kurt exclaimed. 'I fucking _love _you!' Blaine chuckled but stopped harrassing Kurt's skin.

'I kind of like you too,' he teased, winking at a scowling Kurt. 'Now, go order that Chinese food, baby.'

Kurt sent him another half hearted glare as he stood up and grabbed his phone from where he dropped in earlier on the coffee table.

'I should just let you starve, really,' Kurt said to Blaine while dialing. Blaine sat up a bit, leaning on his elbow while smirking at his boyfriend.

'Maybe you should,' he said. 'But than who's going to give you hickeys like that.' He gave a pointing look at Kurt's neck and the taller boy gasped, his hand flying up to cover his neck just when an unfamiliar voice muttered the name of the Chinese restaurant downtown through the phone.

_I'm going to kill you, Blaine Anderson_, he mouthed to his boyfriend, who laughed before ordering their food.

* * *

About forty minutes later they were sat in the Hudmel kitchen, eating their dinner. Kurt took a deep breath, deciding now was the best time to tell Blaine.

'Blaine?' Blaine looked up, smiling at Kurt with questioning eyes. 'I- I called with my head teacher at NYADA this afternoon, when you were asleep.' Blaine put down his fork and gave his full attention to Kurt, frowning slightly. Kurt took another deep breath.

'I asked for another three weeks off, to stay with you a little bit longer and they said I could,' Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes lit up and Kurt scolded himself for his choice of words, 'But I would loose my spot in NYADA.' Blaine's face fell but hid it almost straight afterwards.

'You can't,' he said firmly. 'You're school is more important, Kurt.'

'Not more important than you!' Blaine sighed and seemed to think for a moment, before he replied.

'Kurt, do you remember what you said to me on the day I transfered?' Kurt nodded, a bit confused as to what Blaine was talking about. But Blaine was already continuing.

'You made me promise that I didn't do it for you, because ''it would lead to resentment''. It's the same with this.' He took Kurt's hands in his own. 'What if you'll drop out for me? Maybe you'll start resenting me, which will lead to a fight, followed by a break-up and than we'll both be broken hearted. It wouldn't change anything about the situation, at most make it worse.'

'Do you really have that little faith in us, Blaine,' Kurt snapped, more than a bit annoyed by Blaine's speech. 'I only want to help you!'

'Baby, you _are _helping me,' Blaine said softly, squeezing Kurt's hands. 'You're helping me by loving me and being there for me, even if you're not with me in the physical form.' Kurt snorted.

'Oh, don't give me that crap, Blaine,' he said, pulling his hands out of Blaine's grip. 'What can I possibly do for you in New York?!'

'What can you possibly do for me in Ohio,' Blaine retorted. Kurt gave him an incredious look but Blaine continued before he could say anything.

'Look, Kurt,' he said with an exhausted tone. 'Right now all _I _can do is focus fully on my physical therapy and work hard for it. As much as I'd love to have you close every day of my life, I think finishing your school year at NYADA is more important. I'll manage here, baby, but NYADA has always been your dream.'

'You're my dream, too, Blaine,' Kurt said softly, before giggling and adding, 'My _teenage dream_.' Blaine laughed.

'You'll always be my teenage dream, baby,' he whispered. 'But do you see my point here?' Kurt sighed but nodded.

'I- I'll think about it,' he eventually said. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's fingers before resuming dinner.

* * *

By the time Burt and Carole stepped back into their house, taking off their coats, Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up on the couch watching _The Notebook_, sharing soft smiles, lingering touches and sweet kisses.

'Hey, boys,' Carole said brightly, making the two boys look up and pull away from each other a few inches.

'Hey, Carole, Burt,' Blaine said, smiling at the pair, subconsciously rubbing circles on the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. Kurt felt his heart swell with love at the small gesture. 'How was your day?'

'It was good,' Burt said, throwing his jacket on a chair, earning himself a glare from his wife. 'How did it go here?'

The two boys looked at each other and Kurt could see his own love reflected in Blaine's hazel eyes. He smiled.

'Perfect,' they said at the exact same time, before bursting into a fit of giggles, missing the fond looks Burt and Carole gave them.

The four of them talked for a while, laughing and joking, just forgetting their worries for a while. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes of his boyfriend. The way those beautiful eyes lit up as he laughed, his teeth showing and his head thrown back in his neck. The way he lift his hand to run in through his hair, before remembering it was impossible with the amound of hair gel currently pastering his curls down. The way he kept touching Kurt. Small things, like grabbing his hand and touching his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him, but they still sent electric shocks down Kurt's spine. The things Blaine could do to him never failt to surprise him.

'Kurt,' Blaine asked softly after a short silence, sending a few nervous glances to Burt and Carole. 'Kurt, my mother will be here to pick me up in five minutes.' His eyes flickered from the couple on the chairs, back to Kurt. 'Can you... you know...?'

Kurt frowned a little. He knew Blaine asked him to lift him back into his wheelchair but why was he so embarrassed to say it in front of his parents? But he nodded, sending Carole a meaningful look, which she immediately seemed to understand. She stood up.

'Burt, can you help me with making coffee, honey,' she asked, giving Burt a stern look before he could protest and realisation dawned on the mans face.

'Oh! Oh, yeah, sure,' he said, frowning a little, following his wife to the kitchen. Kurt turned to Blaine, giving him a long stare but the younger boy seemed to be avoiding his look. Kurt sighed, silently placing an arm under his boyfriends legs, another one under his shoulders, lifting him from the couch and into the wheelchair, which was place directly next to the couch.

Blaine gave him a thankful smile as he shifted slightly before looking up to Kurt with those puppy dog eyes.

'Can I have another kiss before I go?'

Dispite himself, Kurt giggled, leaning forward and planted one single kiss on his boyfriends lips. Blaine pouted.

'Is that all I'll get?'

'Why are you so embarrassed to ask it in front of my parents, Blaine?' It was a vague question but Kurt knew he understood by the way his smile fell. 'I mean, I get that you're still a little wary of showing vulnerability, but these are my parents, baby, they would never do anything to hurt you.'

'I know,' Blaine said quietly. 'I just think...' He sighed, lowering his eyes, refusing to meet Kurt's. 'I just don't want people to think I won't be able to manage when you're back in New York, you know?'

'Blaine-'

'No, Kurt, it's fine.' Blaine looked up, staring straight back into Kurt's eyes. 'I swear, it's fine. You don't have to keep reasuring me with every single small insecurity I have.' He laughed softly. 'By now it probably seems like I'm fishing for compliments.'

'You'd never have to fish for compliments, baby,' Kurt replied, smiling. Blaine smiled back before reaching up, cupping Kurt's cheek.

'One last kiss?' Kurt only smiled in reply, leaning forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this! :-)  
Please, let me know what you think? :-)  
Follow me on Twitter ( elisahpfreak) and Tumblr (elisahpstarkid)!  
LOVE Y'ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

'Are you sure you don't want to come with me to the airport?'

It was the last morning before Kurt would return to New York. His airplane would take off around four that afternoon and he really wanted Blaine to be there to see him off. But Blaine had refused.

'I'm sure, Kurt,' Blaine said, smiling fondly. 'I have something planned out for you to say goodbye and it would be very embarrassing to do it in an airport.' Kurt raised his eyebrows, wondering if Blaine realized how many sexual innuendo's were in that one sentence. Blaine seemed to catch up with Kurt's thoughts quite fast.

'No, nothing like that,' he laughed. 'Something that includes a piano, and a whole lot more clothes.' He winked.

'Oh, you're such a dork, Anderson!'

'And you love it.'

'Hmm, I do…'

There were sat in Blaine's ground floor bedroom, on Blaine's bed, with Blaine sitting on top of Kurt's lap, wrapped tightly in his boyfriends arms. They were sharing innocent touches and small kisses, willing to hold this moment forever.

'So, what is your plan,' Kurt asked, pulling back a little to look Blaine in the eye. Blaine shrugged, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Kurt pulled Blaine even closer to his chest as they laughed together. He buried his face in Blaine's soft curls and sniffed, willing to remember the smell of his boyfriends vanilla scented shampoo forever.

'I'm going to miss you so much,' he whispered and the mood almost visibly changed.

'I'll miss you too,' Blaine replied quietly. 'But I'll be happy knowing that you're out there in New York having the time of your life and still waiting for me.'

'I'll always wait for you, Blaine.' Blaine lifted his head to smile at Kurt and their lips met in a long, sweet kiss. Kurt would never forget the way Blaine's lips tasted. A hint of coffee and something so typical _Blaine_. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Suddenly they heard a throat being cleared in the doorway and they both jumped, Blaine almost sliding off the bed before Kurt caught him. They looked up to see Blaine's mother staring at them with raised eyebrows.

'Mum,' Blaine exclaimed and Kurt felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment. He tried to look anywhere but Mrs. Andersons piercing blue eyes, so different from her sons. 'Would you please _knock_?!'

To his surprise Kurt heard a soft giggle from the doorway and looked up to see Mrs. Anderson smiling at the two boys. There was an playful twinkle in her eyes and nothing but affection visible on her face.

'I'm sorry, boys,' she said laughing. 'I was just here to tell you that your dad is here to pick you up, Kurt.' Blaine shot up from Kurt's arms, his eyes wide. Kurt stared at him in confusion.

'No, no, no,' he whispered to himself, looking around in panic. 'I haven't-'

'I'm sure Burt wouldn't mind waiting a few more minutes, would he, Kurt?' Mrs. Anderson smiled sweetly and put a calming hand on her sons shoulder.

'No, of course not,' Kurt chimed in, though he was still a little confused as to what was going on. 'What is it, Blaine?' His boyfriend turned to smile at him.

'It's your 'see you'-surprise!'

' 'See you'-surprise,' Kurt said amused. Blaine's smile softened and he leaned forward to whisper in Kurt's ear.

'I'm never saying goodbye to you.'

Kurt felt himself blush and tear up a little. 'That's my line,' he whispered back and both boys started giggling. Kurt planted a gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek before lifting him from his bed and into his chair.

It used to be much harder for the rather small Kurt to lift his boyfriend but he was getting used to it. Kurt has grown physically stronger throughout the years and even the past few weeks. Also, and Kurt didn't like that one bit, Blaine seemed to be losing weight. As Kurt held his boyfriend in his arms, he could feel his ribs and it freaked him out. He tried talking to Blaine about it, even to Blaine's mum but they both told him the same thing.

'It's a temporary thing. It'll be fine, trust me.'

Kurt hoped it was, he really, really hoped it was. Everything about Blaine was nothing less than perfect, and Kurt wouldn't let himself rest until his boyfriend saw that too.

Blaine sent a grin to Kurt, which he whole-hearted returned and rolled himself through the bedroom door into the living room. Kurt followed him. Burt Hummel was sitting on the Anderson's couch when Kurt walked in. He smiled to his father in greeting but followed Blaine who went straight to the family piano; or the guitar next to it, to be more specific.

Blaine talked to Kurt as his mother removed the guitar from its standard next to the piano and carefully handed it to her son.

'I've been preparing this for quite a while and I thought this would be the perfect occasion to play it for you,' he said while fumbling with the guitar a bit. 'I hope you like it,' he added, shooting Kurt a dazzling smile that made his heart swell.

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy_  
_You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky_  
_You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive, we're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away_  
_Ooh, right away_  
_At first sight, I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight, you and I_  
_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shining bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shining bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_

_Palms rise to the universe, as we, moonshine and molly_  
_Feel the warmth, we'll never die, we're like diamonds in the sky_  
_You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive, we're like diamonds in the sky_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight, you and I_  
_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shining bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shining bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

_So shine bright, tonight, you and I_  
_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond, oohhh yeah_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

Kurt wiped the tears from his cheeks, grinning at Blaine, who was also a little teary eyed. He shot up from his chair and kissed Blaine, forgetting about their parents who were still in the room with them. Blaine kissed him back enthusiastically, tracing his lower lip with his tongue. A throat was cleared behind them and they pulled apart.

_The second time in a little over ten minutes_, Kurt thought, a little irritated as he stared back at his dad, almost daring him to say something about their kiss. But Burt simply smiled and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

'You're always welcome in our house, Blaine,' he said. 'Whether Kurt is home or not. You're part of the family now, and we would be disappointed if we didn't see you at all when Kurt isn't home.' Kurt saw Blaine's eyes fill with tears and nod solemnly at Burt. Mrs. Anderson was now openly crying, smiling fondly at her son and Kurt remembered what Blaine told him about his own father.

Mr. Anderson was not a very nice man and didn't accept his sons sexuality one bit. He wouldn't go as far as physically abusing Blaine, but he didn't hold back on his random critics on everything Blaine says or does. When Kurt first met Mr. Anderson, he remembered him laughing and saying Blaine 'might as well date a girl, if he comes home with this kind of boys'. The comment had stung but Blaine hadn't hesitated for a second before standing up for Kurt. Harsh words were exchanged, smoothed over by Mrs. Anderson later, but Blaine later told Kurt that, to him, there was no chance on a good relationship with his dad anymore.

'He insulted the love of my life,' he had said. 'I'll never forgive him that.' Kurt didn't ever want to be the cause of a break between Blaine and his father but his boyfriend had reassured him that it wasn't his fault. 'It was a long time coming,' he had said. Kurt never quite understood why Mrs. Anderson stayed with her husband when she witnessed him verbally abusing their son more than once a week. But love can do strange things to a person, he decided. Or fear, for that matter.

'I think we should be going, Kurt,' Burt interrupted his thoughts. 'I'm afraid you'll miss your flight and God knows the headmaster will never give you another week off.' Kurt nodded, his heart sinking as he looked back at his boyfriend. Blaine. Beautiful Blaine, sweet Blaine. Perfect Blaine. This whole situation had taken its toll on Blaine, but he kept holding on. After his breakdown in the hospital his courage never faltered once, not even around Kurt. Blaine scared them with his small breakdown, Kurt knew that Blaine knew that. And Blaine always wants to keep everyone happy. Sometimes Kurt wondered if his courage was actually courage at this point. It started to look like a lot like a façade, keep everyone out. This is why Kurt didn't want to leave Blaine alone. Blaine didn't want people to worry about him and Kurt was afraid that would result in a very big problem.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead. He felt the boys hands on his hips, keeping him steady. He inhaled, taking in that wonderful scent of _Blaine _one last time and pulled back. When Blaine raised his eyes to meet his, they were filled with tears but there

was a smile on his face.

'I'm still so proud of you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,' he said. 'You beat them all.'

'I'm proud of you too, Blaine Devon Anderson,' Kurt replied. 'You're perfect. And I love you. Forever.'

'I love you too. Always.'

It was time to leave, Kurt knew that. Time to let Blaine go again. But this time, he promised himself, he wouldn't neglect him like that ever again. He took him for granted once before and after he had been so close to losing him… Kurt felt a shiver go through his body, just at the thought of losing Blaine.

They shared one last passionate kiss (during which their parents looked the other way), one last thank you, one last _I love you_, and Kurt walked out of the door, into Burt's car. As soon as they drove away, Kurt's mind was taken over by fear. He was so scared that something would happen to Blaine while he was in New York, unable to pick up the pieces of his broken boyfriend.

'I'll take care of him, Kurt,' he heard Burt say. He turned his head to see his dad's eyes focused on the road but his expression soft and understanding, like his voice had been. 'I'll keep an eye on him for you and keep you updating on stuff that happens. Stuff that he probably wouldn't find necessary to bother you with.' Kurt smiled. His dad knew them so well. He couldn't have wished for a better person for a father.

'Thank you, dad.'

* * *

**A/N Well, that took me long to write. I guess, I was a little.. stuck.**

**But here I am, with the new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! The song is Diamonds by Rihanna! :-)**

**Please, let me know what you think? **

**Twitter: elisahpfreak**

**Tumblr: elisahpstarkid**

**Review maybe? :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N *awkwardly sticks head around corner and waves* **

**Hello, my dearest readers! How are you? **

**I have some bad news… I'm not updating this fic… ever again! I'm currently having a lot of different stuff going on, both in my personal life and on internet. **

**If you haven't stopped reading yet, I'd love to do you an offer:**

**On my tumblr (elisahpstarkid) I started something I call 'Klainers Birthday Drabble project'. The idea is quite simple: people leave their birthdays and a Klaine AU or prompt in my ask box, and I write them a drabble for their birthday. **

**Now I'd like to offer you to leave your birthdays and a prompt in my ask box on Tumblr, my message box or reviews on here or my mentions on Twitter (elisahpfreak) and I'll write you a drabble! **

_**And **_**I'm giving you loyal readers the chance to prompt a new chapter for this fanfiction. Though I will mark this as completed, I will not delete them, though the only way I'll write something else for them is for one of your birthdays.**

**If you're reading this: I love you for believing in me and sticking around for so long. I'm sorry for failing you but I hope this makes up for it a little. I don't expect anyone to read this, though, that's why I don't feel so bad about quitting this fic. I feel like nobody was really like them anyway, and I realized they weren't my best.**

**Have a fantastic life and maybe, if you have the time, check out some of my other stuff? I promise not to abandon these as well! 3**

**All the love in the world,**

**Elisa**


End file.
